In some work environments, the lighting has been found to create physiological problems for persons exposed to the lighting over lengthy periods. This has led to the development of improved light sources that purport provide a more natural light spectrum or "softer" light. Fluorescent tubes having these characteristics are quite expensive and have not been found to provide fully satisfactory results
The present invention is concerned with a novel method and system for correcting the lighting in a room to provide an improved, more comfortable lighting condition.